Kingdom Hearts A Different Path
by revolverwielder3000
Summary: It is about Kingdom Hearts 1 but in a different story line and story path. It has different worlds and different characters.
1. Chapter 1 Preperation

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 1- Preparation **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the story and some other things.

_This is my first story. I am looking for reviews so I know whether to continue the story or not. _

_ At Destiny Islands..._

Sora walked down to the beach still tired from waking up so early. Riku had told him that they would get up early today to make a start on the raft.

"Hey Sora!" called Kairi. "Hurry up and get down here. We've been waiting for you for 20 minutes."

"You're both crazy. Why so early I don't see the point, we have all day."

"Yeah well making a raft to cross the seas to other worlds isn't exactly the easiest task Sora." explained Riku. "But now that you are finally here we can start. Here is what we are going to need. We will need a large cloth or sheet for the sail, a long log which we will need for the mast, some rope and a series of smaller logs for the base of our raft."

"Ok so maybe it will take all day." said Sora. Sora, Kairi and Riku set off in different direction to find the materials for the raft. "Hay Sora, if you go get the rope I'll go get the mast and I'll race you back here with it." said Riku.

"Are you serious, I only just got up! No way, just because you are crazy enough to get up before light each morning to run around the island doesn't mean I am suppose to." replied Sora. Riku answered "Whatever, your just lazy. Yeah a lazy b-"

"Oh would you two quit it. All you ever do is fight over who is better and I am sick of it!" exclaimed Kairi.

Sora and Riku set off to go get the mast and rope for the raft. Meanwhile Kairi went to go get the cloth for the sail. "So now do you want to race?" inquired Riku.

"Whatever. I will race only knowing that I will beat you." replied Sora.

"Your on..." The two raced off to get the materials. Returning to the beach soon after.

"Some day hah." said Kairi.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised that we managed to complete the raft." Answered Sora.

"You are always surprised at everything." Inputted Riku, "We can leave tomorrow, tomorrow morning. It shouldn't be that bad. Just three people on a raft sailing into the unknown."

"That's bad Riku. We don't know anything. We don't know what will happen."

"True..." said Riku

"You both worry too much. We will be fine." Added Kairi.

"We will just have to see." Finished Sora.

_I would like to know what you think of the first Chapter but it is not much. You should read the second chapter because the first was simple and introduction. Feel free to review it._


	2. Chapter 2 The Raft Ride

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 2- The raft ride **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sora, Kairi, Riku, the raft, the island, the key-blade or the guest appearance from Yoda and The White Wizard. So I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars or Lord of The Rings.

_This is the second chapter to my story. I've been wondering how the first chapter went so please review._

_At Destiny Islands..._

It was early in the when everyone woke up (again). Sora, Kairi and Riku made their way down to the beach to begin sailing into the unknown. The weather was Sunny and there was a gentle breeze. "Hey Riku, where the hell are you." Yelled Sora, "You're the one who wanted to set sail early?"

"I'm up here" replied Riku as Sora turned the sea, "No the other way."

"What are you doing up there!" said Sora with puzzlement. Riku attempted o climb down the tree but climbing down a tree carrying 4 coconuts proved too difficult for Riku and he fell from the tree landing face first in the sand. "Well?" asked Sora.

"I was getting some coconuts for the trip. Why don't you help me. Oh wait I forgot you're a lazy b-"

"Not again. What is it with you two?" exclaimed Kairi from behind them.

"Hew would nowt help-p me-e gatherw thew coc-coconuwts fow thew riwde." answered Riku with a mouth full of sand.

"Oh get over it Riku. Now you're worst than Sora." said Kairi.

"So now you're saying that I am bad." replied Sora.

"No, well, just forget that ok. Can we set sail now?" asked Kairi. Riku got up from the sand spitting the sand out of his mouth before continuing, "Yeah, I guess, let go!" yelled Riku with happiness.

"Well you are in a good mood..." mumbled Sora to himself. Sora, Kairi and Riku all walked to the raft to check everything was ok. "All good?" inquired Riku.

"All good." said Kairi and Sora. The three pushed the raft into the water with ease as the waves lapped at their feet. Before the raft floated away they all jumped on and sat there puzzled. "What now?" asked Sora.

"Well, I guess we just wait. You know for another world." answered Kairi. "We are travelling pretty fast so I won't take long."

"I think you mean will take long. Who knows how far away other worlds are." Said Sora. They were now already several kilometres from sure and it only had been half an hour. "You know, we probably should have brought more food. Four coconuts isn't much." Pronounced Riku.

"Luckily I thought of that knowing how much a lack of knowledge you boys have I decided to bring some mushrooms, fish and some fresh water." said Kairi with pleasure.

"First of all we don't have a lack of knowledge, and I think you are the one who has a lack of knowledge because how do you suppose we are going to cook the fish and the mushrooms?" asked Sora. "Well I didn't think of that." said Kairi.

"Obviously not." replied Sora.

"Oh, I was wondering is anyone of you feeling hot because I am and I am really hot, WHAT THE..."

"FFFIIIRRREE." Said Kairi with extreme amazement. Sure enough a plume of fire had erupted from the top of the mast. Rushing to put it out everyone scrambled to the side of the raft.

"Wait, alarmed you are, but no need there is not." said a mysterious voice.

"Huh?" wondered Sora with puzzlement. POOF. From the plume of fire came a small, old and very green looing creature. "Yes, no need to put out the fire. See you. I am..." said the green thing before being cut off. "You're that, that, that Yoda guy aren't you?" asked Riku.

"Yes, yes you are right young one. Right you are." pronounced Yoda

"Who the hell are you calling young one?" exclaimed Riku.

"You, you. You are the one." replied Yoda.

"What! I ain't a young o-"

"Calm down Riku let the err arr was it Yoda. Yes Yoda talk." butted in Kairi.

"Now as I, yes I was saying. You there." called Yoda.

"Yes." answered Sora.

"You are the chosen one, yes. For the. Wait I forgot what I was to say. Umm ah yes. You are the chosen one, yes. For the Key-blade." explained Yoda. "You shall go and seal the many worlds from the heartless." Yoda said this as the Key-Blade fell from the sky and landed in Sora's hands.

"Heartless?" asked Sora.

"Yes your will work it out, you will." said Yoda.

"Now go, whirlpool!" screamed Yoda as a giant whirlpool erupted from the ocean with a purple hole in the centre. "Sora, wait we're coming with you!" screamed Kairi as Sora was swept from the raft. "Hold it there, you will." informed Yoda. "You shall not go with him, no. You to be scattered to other worlds, not here, not where he go. He can find, he will, but you not go with him."

"What you can't do this. I thought you were good." asked Kairi.

"I am. I'm just following orders, I am. Now baby Yodas seize them!" exclaimed Yoda. From Yoda's very fingertips 4 small Yoda's appeared and ran to seize Kairi and Riku. All of them wielding light-sabers of their own. "Now bring them to me, you will. Yes, yes." said Yoda.

"Yes, for you we will. You are the wisest great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, Grandfather there is." responded the mini Yoda's. The mini Yoda's took Kairi and Riku to Yoda and at that moment The White Wizard came from the sky saying, "I send you both forward now to many distant worlds. Now go, BE GONE!" Kairi and Riku both disappeared in thin air and vanished. "Now as for you boy go and seal the worlds and find your friends..." said The White Wizard as both he and the Yoda's vanished as well. Left alone barely floating in the water Sora cried out in hate, "I will find you, I will." Sora was washed in circles continuously until he came to the centre of the whirlpool. He was sucked into the purple hole of glowing darkness and disappeared.

_That is now the end of the second chapter. I would really like to know what you hink if I am to continue the story. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival At The First Worlds

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 3- Arrival At The First Worlds**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sora, Kairi, Riku or Squall. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town , the gummi ship, Final Fantasy or Star Wars. I do not own Jabber The Hut (excuse spelling), Snow White or the Seven Dwarfs.

_Hey all, I hope you liked the first and Second Chapter and I hope you like this one. Please Review because I am still wondering whether to continue it or not._

"Whhooaah!" yelled Sora as he fell from the sky. HUMPH. "Owww." he moaned as he slowly stood up. "What is this place?" He asked himself. Confused, Sora took a better look around where he was standing. He noticed a figure at the end of the alleyway also holding what looked similar to his Key-Blade. Fascinated Sora ran over to where the man was standing. "Hey!" called Sora while running down the alley. The man turned towards him. "Who the hell are you?" asked the man. "No the question is where did I come from?" said Sora.

"Let's not go into those details?" replied the man. "Enough of this chitter chatter. So tell me."

"I used to live on this Island but I and my friends wanted to leave and explore and try to find other worlds. But when we set out on our raft we were confronted by a green thing known as Yoda and he gave me this." explained Sora. The man stared in amazement at what he was seeing and hearing. A little boy from an island was chosen to wield the Keyblade? "You my boy are going to get yourself into a whole lot of trouble. You better come with me." said the man.

"But I still don't know your name or who you are." asked Sora.

"The name is Squall and in case you're scared of me I have a blade too. But for now just come with me and we can continue talking later.

_In Star Wars World on the planet of ..._

"Get your dirty, grubby dam hands off me!" screamed Kairi as she was dragged down a long gloomy hall. It was rather an elaborate hall. With its tall ceilings of gold and walls of dark brown with all kinds of designs in gold. Not to mention the floor, its black and shiny darkness..._what? Well Da! _was truly amazing. "What are you saying? Aaaaghhh! Let go!" continued Kairi. She was being dragged by two hooded figures and was yet to face what was next. The two figures and Kairi came to an enormous door which opened slowly as they approached. Once inside they could hear nothing but music and talking. Kairi was taken over to one of the most degusting things she had ever seen and was dumped in front of it. "Well, well," it said, "silence everyone! Who might you be? Hmm?"

"Master, this is your new female slave to replace the one you recently, umm.. err... squashed." answered one of the hooded figures. "Well thankyou, err... whoever you are, but I must ask where did she come from?" asked the thing.

"We found her outside the gates this morning." replied the other hooded figure.

"Ok, then what is your name, little one?" inquired the thing.

"My name is Kairi and if you think you are gonna use me as a slave then you're wrong. My friends will come, you'll see and they'll get rid of you, what ever your name is!" exclaimed Kairi.

"The name is Jabber, Jabber the Hut and I can assure you that no one at all will come to your aid. You are mine now and shall stay with me." said Jabber, "Tie her to me."

"Yes Jabber." obeyed both of the figures.

"Let go! Let go!" screamed Kairi, kicking and lashing out at the figures, but it was pointless, they had already tied her down and she could go nowhere, nowhere at all.

_In Squall's House..._

"So what you are saying is... That is your blade, the revolver and you are Squall." said Sora.

"Yes, exactly. You are the chosen one who must se..." said Squall before being cut off.

"Yeah, yeah I know Yoda already told me all that. So what do you suppose I do?" asked Sora.

"First of all I should come with you to seal the worlds. and you will need a gummi ship." explained Squall.

"What the heck is a gummi ship?" asked Sora.

"It is a rocket but we call it a gummi ship around here. We will need it travel to other worlds. They are all scattered through the universe and yes you are probably thinking right know that trying to sail to other worlds is just not possible. I understand that." said Squall.

"Ok then, we will get a gummi ship and go seal the worlds. But what about this world is it safe or are these, err Heartless here as well.?" Sora asked.

"The only safe and free of Heartless world known is Traverse Town, here so no there are no Heartless." said Squall.

"Lets go and get the gummi ship so we can go to the other worlds. Oh and Squall," said Sora as Squall began to walk out the door, "thanks for offering to help."

"That's ok." answered Squall.

"Oh, and one more thing, I also need to find my friends. We will probably find then on our travels on some other world or worlds. They are more than likely split up." said Sora.

"Don't worry Sora, we will seal the worlds and find your friends."

_In Snowy Land..._

"Who the..." said Riku before being cut off.

"Hi there! Who are you?" said one of the little men.

"Hah?" wondered Riku. "What?"

"Who are you boy. What ya name?" asked another little man.

"What! I am not a bbboooyy! I am not a young ooonnneee!" yelled Riku.

"I think he's delusional." said yet another of the little men in a bit of an Irish accent.

"No, I'm not delusional. No not at all." replied Riku in defence.

"Well whatever you say." said the 4th little man.

"Where am I?" asked Riku.

"You're in Snowy Land mate. You know don't ya. The place where it snows, where snow is everywhere, where we eat snow, we drink snow, we smell snow and there is even a Princess called Snow White." said the 5th little man."

"A princess?" questioned Riku.

"Yeah. Haven't you heard of her?" said the 6th little man.

"No not at all." answered Riku. "Hey... Look a pretty butterfly. Pretty, pretty oh so very pretty." Riku ran off into the forest. "Yep he's definitely delusional." said the last of the little men.

Riku ran and ran and ran through the forest before crashing into a small house. The house where the seven dwarfs lived. Riku lay unconscious on the ground.

_So what do you think. I personal think it's a little random at some points but that is the point. Open for reviews. Review or Jabber will squash you... Jokes._


	4. Chapter 4 The gummi ride to Mario World

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 4 – The Gummi Ride To Mario World.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jabber, Gandorf the Grey, Snow White and the seven dwarfs, gummi ship, Mario, Darth Vader, Star Wars, Kingdom, Lord of The Rings, Hearts or the computer I typed this on.

_I hope you liked the last Chapters because here is the fourth Chapter to my awesome and truly fantastic story (I hope that is what you think). Not reviewing means an angry author….. Joking. But please review._

_In the First District of Traverse Town..._

Sora and Squall were standing isolated in the middle of the First District of Traverse Town. The place was empty as it was very early in the morning_... again... _"So basically we get the gummi ship and then leave." said Sora.

"Well, sort of. We firstly need to go visit the Gummi Store where we will see Gandorf." explained Squall.

"Who's... Gandorf?" asked Sora.

"Gandorf The Grey, have you never heard of him? Oh wait thats right you are from an island not anywhere here." answered Squall.

"Is there is a problem with an island?" questioned Sora.

"... ahh... no not at all." replied Squall. "But let's hurry and get to the shop. We really should leave early." Squall and Sora both walked over to the Gummi Shop in the far corner of the First District behind a wall and up an enormous set of stairs. They finally reached the top... with Sora breathing heavily and huffing and puffing. "Oh" said Squall, "You should let me do the talking." They walked into the shop. To Sora's surprise it was really big inside and on the far end of the room there was a ship, 'probably a gummi ship.' thought Sora. Above the ship was a large hatch. "Hello, Gandorf." said Squall.

"Hello Squall. How can I help you... are you after that gummi you asked me for the other night?" replied Gandorf croakily.

"Yes I am, is it ready?" asked Squall.

"Sure is it's right over there." answered Gandorf. "Even the supplies you asked for are in there already."

"Thank you very much Gandorf, you saved me a lot of trouble." said Squall.

"Would you like me to open the hatch so you can get going" asked Gandorf.

"Yes, we must be on our way." answered Squall. Gandorf walked over to his desk in the corner of the shop and opened a small box on the wall, pressing a button. Squall and Sora walked over to the gummi and began to climb up the ladder. "Have a good flight!" yelled Gandorf over the roaring noise of the hatch on the roof.

"Thanks, we will." said Squall. Once inside the gummi, Squall and Sora sat down on the two chairs closest to the front window. "So that was it..." said Sora, "We just randomly receive a gummi ship and then flight out of here."

"ummm... pretty much" replied Squall. The hatch finally stopped and the gummi fired up. "Huh, who did that?" said Sora sounding worried.

"I did, who else, Darth Vader?" answered Squall with sarcasm. The gummi suddenly lifted from the ground. It lifted up through the hatch on the roof and as it continued to rise Sora could see the hatch beginning to close. "So basically we just fly until we spot another world." asked Sora.

"No we fly... well yes but we follow this map, this is where we are going. What does it say?" said Squall.

"It says, it says, err... um Mario World." said Sora finally uncovering the words from below a heap of dust.

"Well that's where we are going." said Squall.

"We aren't going to get there very quickly at this speed" explained Sora.

"Your right, we should jump to light-speed." informed Squall.

"Huh?" Sora questioned. Squall began flicking switches, pulling levers and pressing buttons. "You'll see." Squall said simply. The whole gummi jolted forwards as Sora was pushed back into his chair. They sped off... at light speed.

They zoomed through space and passed thousands of stars and then they suddenly stopped. The gummi jolted real hard and Sora hit his head on the window. "Are we there?" he asked.

"No Sora we are not." replied Squall. It's a crater. "Don't worry about it lets continue."

"Wait!" screamed Sora. "Is that it there?"

"Where?" asked Squall.

"Behind the crater." said Sora.

Squall turned to look out the corner of the window. In his vision was a small world in green and blue. "Yes Sora that is it. We are there." He said. Sora was rather amazed at how quickly they had arrived but was eager to get down there and seal the world… and see if his friends were there…

_So what do you think? Tune in soon for the thrilling next chapter. Please review my story I want to know what you all think. Oh, and if you are subscribed to me as an author or to my story also review, I would like to know._


	5. Chapter 5 Kairi and Riku's Worlds

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 5 – Riku and Kairi's Worlds.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Snow White, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars or Riku, Kairi, Jabber and the seven dwarfs.

_In Snowy Land..._

Riku awoke lying in a bed surrounded by little men. "He's awake." said one. Riku sat up confused. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"We are the Seven Dwarfs. We found you in the wood yesterday and you ran off with a butterfly that was not even there." said another dwarf. "Oh, and sorry for being rude. We should introduce ourselves. This is Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, Happy, Grumpy and I'm Doc." He explained. The dwarfs nodded. At that moment into the room came Snow White carrying a tray of food. Riku's eye's lit up as he said "Hhheeelllo... Gggoorrggeeooussss" Snow White put the tray on his lap.

"Hands off buddy, she's ours." grumpy said sternly.

"So how are you, ahhh..."

"Riku" said Riku finishing Snow White's sentence.

"Oh, ok. Sleep well then Riku. There's a big day tomorrow.

"Sleep? It's morning and I must go for a run." said Riku climbing out of the bed.

"No Riku it's night. No get some rest." explained Snow White.

"Oh... yes gggoooorrrgggeeeoouusssss." replied Riku as he laid back down.

"And don't call me gorgeous." said Snow White fimly.

... Riku fell silent. Snow White walked over to the light switch on the wall and switched it off. She closed the door while saying to Riku, "Don't pay attention to them. I'm not theirs, I am yours..." Riku's face lit up as Snow White walked over to him lying on the bed. "And there's now." Riku fell silent again and Snow White left the room. "Goodnight Riku." she said.

_In Star Wars World on the planet of Tatooine..._

The sun blared through the windows of the hall. Kairi lay, still tied, next to Jabber. Kairi awoke only to find herself in a room of mess and chaos. But before she could move to go take a look around Jabber rolled over saying, "Hhheeelllooo. Where are you going?"

"No where, you big piece of..." replied Kairi ending her sentence as Jabber gave her a stern look. Jabber rolled back over and at that very moment something barged its way through the door. It was one of the hooded figures that had carried her in the day before. It was holding a set of what looked like white robes. "Right miss time for you to change." said the hooded figure.

"Change?" questioned Kairi.

"Yes. Jabber has ordered you to where this." replied the hooded figure. The figure handed the things over to Kairi. "Put them on." said the figure. Kairi held up what was indeed a set of white robes. The figure said, "No shoes or socks, just the robs and nothing else." Kairi took off her shoes and socks and then went to take off her shirt before realising the figure was still there. "Off you go." she said.

"No, I am to watch you unless you get up to no good." it replied.

"No good? I am getting on a set of robes. How can I get up to no good?" asked Kairi.

"Well, maybe not alone you can... But orders are orders." the figure answered. Kairi grabbed her shirt and then stop. "Come here." she said and then going back and holding the base of her shirt. The figure walked over to her. Taking the figure by surprise she slung her shirt up over her head and wrapped it around the figure. The figure fell and began to sprawl up on the floor choking. It looked up at Kairi intending that she should let go. "Nice..." said the figure struggling to breath.

"I now suggest you leave or I will pull harder." explained Kairi. The figure nodded. Kairi released her hold and the figure ran off saying. "Nice..."

"Yes I know." said Kairi finishing the sentence while bending down and putting on the rob before standing and looking at herself in a sheet of metal on the far wall. "Oh I forgot the pants." she said.

_Hey, I thought I should add this short chapter to the story to break it up a little. The next chapter will be much longer though as it will describe what happens on Mario World. If you read this story or even just this chapter please review. I would like to know what you think of the story. Some questions I have are:_

_Should I focus more on Sora not Kairi and Riku?_

_Should I be more detailed or is the story easy to understand?_

_Should I include more humour in the story or a romance?_


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival in Mario World

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 6 – The Arrival At Mario World**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mario, Sora, Squall or any other Mario characters. I do not own Mario (game) or Kingdom Hearts.

_Here is the 6__th__ chapter to my story. Hope you liked the others and now be prepared for the first world to be sealed. Does Sora find Riku or Kairi? Read to find out. Open for reviews. Have your say for the next world in the story by reviewing. Who knows, your world might be the next world to come..._

_Outside Luigi's mansion... _

Squall and Sora walked down the steps of the gummi. They stepped out into a green landscape of luscious... green. Everywhere green. "Where do you think we are?" asked Sora.

"I have no idea." replied Squall. At that moment a green, Italian looking hippie figure appeared in the doorway of the house and ran towards them. "G-g-g-get off my lawn!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry... err... arr... Mr. Green but around here I can't tell the difference between the your lawn, your path, your house, your trees, your walls, your..." explained Sora before being cut off.

"I am not Mr. Green! My name is Luigi!" exclaimed Luigi proudly.

"And before you ask, I have not heard of you before." said Squall.

"What! Never heard of me?" asked Luigi.

"No." replied Squall.

"Have you not heard the tune on television? De de de dede de de- de de de dedede de de de." Luigi sung the New Super Mario Bros theme song. "Nope... never hear of it." said Sora. A shadow heartless appeared from behind the wall behind Sora an Luigi stepped back with fear. Concerned Sora turned around and swung his Keyblade around his head landing a striking blow on the shadow. The shadow vanished in thin air. "Wow, yah. You can kill them." said Luigi surprised.

"Yes and that is why we are hear, to kill the heartless and free this world." explained Sora.

"Good yah. We been attacked by these no good creatures for 1 whole year. It's been so long and they just keep coming." said Luigi, "Say yah. You here doing good and you save us yah. So why don't you come inside and join me and Mario at our tea party. We were having some one on one men time but you can come too. I am sure Mario will be glad to see you yah." explained Luigi.

"Are you suggesting we are not men?" asked Squall.

"No, no yah. Just it was one on one. Two people alone that's all." said Luigi inviting Squall and Sora inside his mansion. As they walked through the door they were hit with so much as not a surprise. It was a green house with green wall and green floors and even green ceilings. Typical it was to match a green man. After all being a hippie he loves green. They walked through a large _green _opening and into a _green_ room. There in the centre was a short red man. He stood out like an apple on an apple tree. He was sitting at a table with a teapot and some cups. "This is Mario." introduced Luigi. "Mario this is... err"

"The name is Squall." said Squall.

"And Sora." said Sora.

"Yes, Squall and Sora." continued Luigi. "M-a-r-i-o!" screamed Luigi. "When did Peach get here."

"Peach?" wondered Sora.

"Only about 2 minutes ago, what wrong? Can't a man have his true l—" said Mario being cut off by Peach. "Not in front of the guests Mario." said Peach. Sora and Squall walked over to the table.

"Before..." interfered Sora, "You all continue to fight can we talk about the situation of the hearless." Peach collapsed in Mario's arms heavily breathing. "Oh, no!" yelled Mario, "You said the word. Now she's fainting."

"She faints when you say heartless?" asked Sora. Peach squealed as Mario waved air over her face. Squall walked over to a tap carrying a bucket and filled it with water. He threw the water at Peach and Peach jumped up from Mario's arms, suddenly ok. "Much, much better. Do not say the word." said Peach. "Ok then. Can we discuss the situation about, the things." asked Sora.

"Yes, we should." replied Luigi. "It is a giant matter that must be solved. Luigi ran off to another room and came back with two extra chairs. "Have a seat." he said to Squall and Sora. They all sat down around the table and began discussing the matter on hand. "Do you know who is behind the heartless." asked Squall. "No not really yah, but we think it is Bowser." said Luigi.

"Bowser?" questioned Sora. Peach leaned over the table and said,

"Yes Bowser that koopa who lives in his castle."

"Ok then. If that the only person?" asked Squall.

"Yes that is the only possible person, well koopa." Said Luigi. Everyone got up from the table.

"We have nowhere to stay here. So can we stay in your mansion Luigi." Said Luigi. "You can all Stay."

They all walked off and Luigi showed everyone to a room. Peach and Mario in one and Squall and SOra in another. "We start in he morning." Said Squall to Luigi.

"Yes yah, very well." He replied.


	7. Chapter 7 Sealing of Mario World

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 7- Sealing Mario World **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Squall, Sora, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser or Kingdom Hearts or Mario (game).

_In Luigi's mansion..._

Everyone was asleep and it was very quiet... and green... in Luigi's mansion. It was rather early, though, when a bell began to ring. "Shut the hell up!" yelled Mario from his bedroom.

"Yeah turn it off!" screamed Squall. The bell did not stop and it ended up making everyone get up and walk into the lounge room. "Where is it coming from?" asked Peach. Luigi walked into the room holding an alarm clock. "There." pointed out Sora. Luigi turned the alarm off saying, "Well... you did say you wanted to get up early yah, didn't you? It's only 6.00am." explained Luigi.

"6.00am!" yelled Sora, "You know," he continued after calming down, "You are a lot like Riku."

"Who's Riku, yah?" questioned Luigi.

"Oh, he's just one of my friends from back on the island I came from. I am hoping to find him and my other friend Kairi." said Sora.

"Yes pleasant. Now we should really stop talking and get going to stop Bowser." explained Mario. "Yes. That is a good idea lets go." said Squall.

_Outside Bowser Castle..._

Sora, Squall, Mario, Luigi and Peach all crouched behind a large rock that was outside Bowser castle. "Right" began Squall, "Peach and Mario you stay here, but don't get distracted because we need you on watch."

"Watch for what?" questioned Mario.

"Yeah, all the heartless and Bowser are in the castle not outside." explained Peach.

"Err..." Squall fell silent. He was only trying to get rid of them. "Then enjoy yourselves not having to watch for anything."

"Except each other." giggled Peach.

"As for you Luigi I don't really trust Peach and Mario so you will be watching them." said Squall.

"Sora and I will go in fight Bowser." continued Squall. "Now are you sure the keyhole is inside the castle in Bowser's personal chamber?"

"Yes, yah." answered Luigi. Squall and Sora walked of towards the door of Bowser's castle. Once inside they climbed the stairs and at the top the was a giant sign reading 'Bowser's Personal Chamber', how convenient for them.

_Outside the door to Bowser's Chamber..._

'Ok, on the count of three 1,2,3.'

Sora and Squall barged through the door. It was an elaborate room with a very tall roof. "It's amazing." said Sora.

"Why thankyou." answered a voice.

"Huh," Squall moved forward and looked to his left. "Who are you."

"Well I'm Bowser of course." chuckled Bowser. "I know everything. You seek the keyhole."

"Yes." answered Sora.

"You seek to seal the world of the heartless."

"Yes."

"You seek to destroy me in order to do both of those things."

"Well, yes."

"You see, I know every little bit of detail... NOW FIGHT ME! You could only... loose."

Sora and Squall began to encircle Bowser, they each drew their blade... _not on paper... _ and stood in battle stances. Out of nowhere a little bit of fire appeared, "May the force be with you" it said. "What the hell was that?" asked Squall.

"Oh, just someone from my raft ride." replied Sora.

Sora leapt up and swung his Keyblade around his head landing a striking blow to Bowsers side... however it simply...bounced right off. "I... am simply too strong for you." said Bowser.

"Aim for the neck Sora." explained Squall.

"Curse you, mortal discovering my weakness. Now you shall die." said Bowser. A large blast of lava erupted from Bowser's hand and slammed into and engulfed Squall. Squall was knocked across the room and hammered into the door. "Squall!" cried Sora. Sora was taken over, by a new Sora. The angry Sora. He leapt again but this time stepping onto a stool sitting on the floor, then pushing off the wall with his other foot and then flying through the air... to crash head first into Bowser's bed. But Sora was not done yet. He might have failed but, if at first you don't succeed try, try again. Sora jumped up from the bed, stepping on the stool with one foot, then pushing off the wall with the other and he flew through the air...

This time to land nowhere or on nothing... he was literally flying...

He brought his Keyblade above his head and slammed it hard into Bowser's neck... Bowser vanished in thin air... and replacing him was a small crystal. Sora put it in his pocket before running over to Squall. "Are you ok?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," replied Squall. "Just a short term thing that's all. Look." Squall pointed to the far wall. On it was the keyhole and it was glowing aqua. Sora walked over to it...

he put his Keyblade into it...

he turned his Keyblade...

there was a loud click...

before the keyhole disappeared...

the world was sealed.

_So what do you think of my Mario world chapter. Stay tuned for my next chapter and check out my other story. Organization XIII – lol factor. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8 THE FINAL CHAPTER

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 6 – The Arrival At Mario World**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sora, Kairi, Squall, Riku or the gummi.

_Back at Luigi's mansion..._

Sora and Squall walked up the ladder on the gummi waving goodbye to Mari, Luigi and Peach. "Thankyou." said Mario.

"Yes, yah. Goodbye, and remember what I told you about that crystal." said Luigi.

"Bye." said Peach. Squall and Sora climbed into the gummi. They started the engine and took off. When they reached space Sora said, "You think what Luigi said about this crystal is true, the 1 wish and all."

"Probably." answered Squall. "Why don't you make a wish. Wish for all the worlds to be sealed."

"No Squall. We can do that... but we may not be able to find my friends. So, I wish...

For Kairi and Riku to be wish us... here in the gummi. Sure enough Kairi aand Riku appeared beside Sora in the gummi. "Kairi!" shouted Sora. "Riku,"

"Sora?" said Kairi as she sat up.

" Huh? Sora how did you get here?" questioned Riku also sitting up.

"Take a look around." said Sora. Riku and Kairi looked around and realised they were no longer in some random world in space. "You found us." said Kairi.

"Well lets just say a special wish made it happen." said Sora. They al hugged.

"What is this?" asked Sora realising there was something around Kairi's neck.

"I don't know. Have a look." she said handing it to Sora.

"It's a chalice I think." replied. Sora dusted it off and it began to wobble. "Huh?" Sora was confused. Out of the chalice came a small cricket looking figure. It was actually a little person. "Hi there," it said, "I am the Mini-man. I grant you one wish and one wish only." Sora was absolutely amazed. "Well I have only one answer to that." said Sora. "I wish, for all the world's to be sealed from the heartless."

"Very well, your wish is my command." said Mini-man. "All the worlds have now been sealed... the chalice and mini-man vanished. "That answers our question to what it is." explained Sora.

"Squall." called Sora.

"Yeah, I heard. No more travelling to seal worlds. Maybe now we can go explore." answered Squall. "Great idea." said Sora.

They drove off into space...

not needing to worry about sealing the worlds...

Sora's job...

had been done...

"By the way Sora." said Kairi. "Who's Squall."

"Oh, he's just my friend I met. He was helping me go seal the worlds from the heartless. Remember Yoda from the raft ride?" replied Sora.

"Yeah, I do. Well no need for that now so we can just go and explore." said Kairi.

"I like that idea." said Riku.

"I think we all do." finished Sora.

_So what do you think of my last chapter. The story ends here... but my writing doesn't. Check out my other story. Organization XIII – lol factor. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
